


The Return

by Zveroboi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zveroboi/pseuds/Zveroboi
Summary: Night walk through Hirana Academy





	The Return

He is trying to stay quiet - while carefully climbing up the narrow staircase carved in stone a long time ago, crossing the main hall paved with marble and looking somehow even more enormous than throughout the day, passing the doorways of rooms filled with people sleeping. It’s long past midnight; all the daily noise had drowned in the moonlight and in the whisper of the leaves high above under the temple ceilings. Only the wind that carries cold night air throughout the temple accompanies him on his journey through the empty hallways. Legs remember the path, so it’s almost a quest - to not set off bells on a rope that cover the entrance to the next room, to sneak past the drowsy acolyte that drones while plodding back to his room half asleep, to not step on a pile of fallen leaves, which were not removed this evening and to not trip over one of the pillar’s roots that decided to crawl out of the skillfully threaded floor.

Lee stops by a room and opens its door. His room is a small ascetic space under the very krone. Inside there are only the necessities: a hard bed and a desk by the window, covered with a thin layer of dust. Lee feels a gust of wind, senses a flow of the air trying to pass by him to escape through the open window into the night sky.

He also senses a presence. His reflexes are faster than the mind: he instantly tenses while trying to determine the location of the unwelcome guest and bracing for ambush - only to realize who this is a moment later.

Lee hears the steady heartbeat that is a bit too slow for somebody who is awake, hears the soughing breaths. His nose picks up all too familiar smells of pine and northern flowers. Lee slowly, as if he is afraid to scare off this delusion, walks up to the bed. Reaches out to the sound, touching the dusty cheek, brushing the prickly hair.

`I should have come back sooner`a thought manifests, and a second one after `He should have come sooner too`.

Lee sinks onto the floor, moves away the backpack, covered in road dust. Leans onto the bed, and sits like that for a long, seemingly infinite time, listening to the breathing, feeling the warm familiar sense of tranquility returning back to him, filling up his mind, until he falls asleep too, soothed by the sounds of night.


End file.
